Oh MyBaby?
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: While working on a new invention Tech gets turned into a baby! But when the villains get a hold of him, can the Loonatics save him before they raise him to be one of them? I don't own Loonatics please read and review!
1. The Transformation

**My first Loonatics Fanfic. Please go easy on me, I never wrote one before. Have fun reading it and please review! I don't own the Loonatics!**

* * *

><p>Oh my… baby<p>

Chapter 1: The Transformation

Tech E. Coyote was in his lab, working on his newest invention.

The green genius held up what looked like a yellow and green water gun, which was a ray gun.

He took a screwdriver and screwed in the nut.

"Tech!-Tech!-Tech!-Tech!-Tech!" the high pitched voice of Rev Runner rang through the lair.

The red roadrunner skidded into the coyote's lab.

"What is it Rev?" Tech asked, adjusting the trigger of the ray gun.

"Can-I –help-with-your-new-invention?-Can-I?-Can-I?-Can-I?-Can-I?-Can-I?" Rev asked jumping up and down like an excited child.

"Actually Rev, I'm finished. But I do need to test it out."

Rev let out a happy gasp.

Just then Duck walked then.

"What kind of doo-hickey did you build this time dog boy?" Duck asked grabbing Tech's new invention, juggling it in his hands.

"Don't drop the Molecular Aging Ray!" Tech exclaimed, as Duck dropped it.

A bright blue beam bounced around the room.

"Duck!" Tech growled.

Duck laughed guiltily.

"Oops."

Tech was about to pounce on him when the beam hit him.

He let out a howl of pain as he started to shrink and age backwards.

Before long, he was a pile of his uniform.

"You-disintegrated-Tech!-Ace-is-going-to-have-your-head-this-is-all-your-fault!-" Rev babbled angrily.

"L-let's not get too hasty Rev. It was an accident." Duck replied, backing up.

"What's going on here?" Lexi, the pink rabbit, asked, walking in. "I thought I heard Tech howl."

"Tech-created-a-new-invention-and-me-and-him-were-going-to-test-it-out-then-Duck-came-in-drop-Tech's-invention-and-now-Tech-has-disintegrated!" Rev exclaimed.

Slam and Ace came in.

The yellow rabbit leader raised a brow.

"What's up docs?" he asked.

"Duck disintegrated Tech." Lexi replied.

"Raggliphlxx" The purple Tasmanian answered.

"I think ya right big guy. Tech would ya been regenerated by now." Ace replied.

Then Tech's uniform started to move.

"Rawagle move!" Slam exclaimed pointing at Tech's uniform.

They turned their attention to see a coyote pups head pop out.

His yellow olive green eyes looked at the five heroes.

He let out a happy yip, tail wagging happily.

"Awww," Lexi gushed. "He's so cute!"

Tech's tongue rolled out, panting happily.

Lexi picked him up, cradling him in her arms.

He grabbed her finger, sticking it in his mouth, sucking on it.

"Awww," they gushed, except Duck.

"Ew, he's slobbering all over you." Duck replied.

"First things first guys, we got to see what's up with him," Ace replied.

They took Tech to the medical wing and started analyzing him.

Rev was scanning him, and making sure he didn't have anything wrong with him.

"He's-thirteen-months-old,-healthy,-but-I'm-gonna-have-to-work-on-his-invention-since-Duck-broke-it-which-may-take-a-while." Rev told them.

Tech took a hold of Rev's finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"Ew. Why does he keep on sticking everyone's finger in his mouth?" Duck asked.

"He's a baby Duck, he's probably just hungry." Ace replied.

As if right on cue, Tech's stomach growled.

He let go of Rev's finger and started crying.

"Shh, it's okay Tech. Let's go fix you a bottle of milk." Lexi cooed, picking up Tech and walking out of the medical lab.

Slam licked his lips, the thought of food coming into his mind.

He followed them.

Lexi went into the kitchen, with a crying baby Tech.

She sat him on the counter.

"Let's see if we can find a bottle for you." She replied.

Tech continued to cry.

"I know you're hungry Tech, I'm trying to find a bottle so I can feed you." Lexi told him.

Duck came in, with his ears covered.

"Will you feed him already? I can't hear myself think!"

"I'm trying too! I can't find a bottle." Lexi explained, propping Tech on her shoulder.

The little coyote's lip was quivering, tears falling down his face.

"Wait a minute! I think I have a bottle in my room. Duck watch him. I'll be back in a minute." The pink rabbit answered, placing Tech in Duck's arms, running out of the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

Tech and Duck looked at each other, then Tech resumed crying.

"Aw man. What am I going to do with you?" Duck asked him, which caused Tech to cry louder.

Rev zoomed in and started going through the fridge.

"Hey Rev. Since you have a little brother you think that you can take care of him?"

Rev looked at Duck then at the baby coyote that was his best friend.

Rev sighed and took Tech out of Duck's arms.

"Well-first-we-need-to-put-a-diaper-on-him-in-case-he-has-any-accidents.-We-also-need-baby-toys-bottles-pajamas-baby-food-and-other-baby-items." Rev replied, rocking the little coyote.

Tech calmed down a little bit but was still crying.

"Aw-don't-worry-Tech-I-know-you're-hungry-and-we're-trying-to-feed-you-but-we-don't-have-the-appropirate-items-for-you." Rev soothed.

Lexi came back in with a bottle.

"I found a bottle. Now to fill it up with milk and give it to him." Lexi replied.

She filled it up with milk and stuck in the microwave.

Tech started bawling.

The microwave let out a soft ding and squirted the milk on her wrist, making sure it was lukewarm.

"Okay Tech, now open up." She cooed, putting the nipple in the little coyote's mouth.

He shut his eyes, gulping down the warm milk.

"Rev, run to the story and get some baby items."

"You-can-count-on-me-Lexi!" Rev replied, running out of the base.

Tech pulled away from the bottle, which was now empty.

He started to cry again.

Lexi propped him on her shoulder and pat his back.

He let out a loud burp.

"Such a good boy," Lexi praised.

Tech yawned, then stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I see dat a little someone is sleepy." Ace replied, walking in.

Tech smiled, his eyes half closed in sleep.

Rev came back with a box of baby items.

"I'm-back!-I-know-you-said-to-go-to-the-store-but-I-went-to-my-parents-house-so-I-could-get-mine-and-Rip's-old-baby-items-since-it-would-be-easier-than-buying-all-those-items-but-I-did-buy-some-baby-food-and-diapers-which-would-make-it-easier-than-personally-"

"I think we get it Rev," Ace replied taking the box.

He sat the box on the table, pulling out the diapers and a pair of baby pajamas.

"Hey Lex, bring the tyke over here so we can get him diapered and laid down for a nap." Ace replied.

"Sure thing Ace," Lexi replied, laying Tech on the table.

"Ew, I don't want to eat on the table, knowing that Tech's butt was on it." Duck complained.

"Relax Duck. It's just to get him to take a nap. It's not like he's gonna use the bathroom on it." Lexi replied, powdering him.

Tech let out a small giggle as Lexi strapped the diaper on him.

"Now to put some pajamas on you so you'll be snug as a bug in a rug." Lexi cooed at him, putting Rev's old footie pajamas on him.

The pajamas were blue with a fluffy white sheep on the left side of the chest.

Tech yawned.

Ace picked him up.

"Time ta put this little Loonatic down for his nap."

Tech yawned again, snuggling against his leader's chest.

"Oh-I-forgot-the-playpen-and-highchair!-I'll-be-right-back!" Rev replied, running out.

Tech looked up from Ace's chest, his eyes drooping.

Lexi went up to them.

She took Tech from Ace and started to rock him.

She started to sing a soft lullaby to him.

Tech rubbed his cheek against her chest, a smile spreading on his face as he continued to suck his thumb.

Rev came back a short couple of minutes with a playpen and highchair.

Ace took the highchair into the kitchen as Rev set up the playpen.

Tech was fast asleep, still sucking his thumb.

Rev put pillows and blankets into it.

"Okay,-lay-him-down-and-we-should-check-on-him-later." Rev replied.

Lexi nodded, laying Tech in the playpen.

"Sweet dreams Tech." Lexi replied, kissing his cheek.


	2. Watching Tech

**Chapter 2 is here! And thank you those who reveiwed, I love your comments! Here ya go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Watching Tech<p>

Tech yawned as he felt that he was wet.

He started crying.

Rev ran in and picked up Tech.

"Are-you-okay-buddy?-Did-you-have-a-nightmare?-Are-you-hungry?-Do-you-need-a-diaper-change?" Rev asked.

Tech cried louder.

Rev placed a hand on the coyote's bum, feeling that the diaper was heavy.

"So-that's-it!-Well-I-can-take-care-of-that!" the red roadrunner replied, laying the little coyote on the ground, placing a changing pad underneath him.

Tech squirm as Rev unzipped the pajamas and pulled them off.

Rev untapped the diaper and started cleaning him.

Tech giggled.

"You-like-to-make-things-difficult-don't-you?" Rev asked, as placed a clean diaper under his fidgeting best friend.

Tech giggled some more.

The red roadrunner shook his head, chuckling.

He put a green shirt with a yellow winking star on him, and picked him up.

Tech smiled at Rev and dabbed a paw at him.

"Well-someone-is-getting-playful." Rev replied, as he took the blanket out of the playpen and laid it on the ground.

He sat Tech on it, placing several baby toys around him.

He pulled out a pink squishy ball.

Tech looked at it with big eyes.

He got on all four, his upper body on the ground with his rump in the air, his tail wagging.

He barked, telling Rev he wanted him to throw the ball.

Rev looked at the ball in his hand and smiled.

He looked back at Tech.

"You-want-the-ball-Tech?-Do-you?-Do-you-want-the-ball?"

Tech let out several excited barks.

Rev tossed the ball gently to the other side of the room.

"Go-get-it!" he exclaimed.

Tech bounded over to the ball, stumbling but still kept his balance as he pounced on the ball.

He chewed on the ball.

It started squeaking with every bite.

"Come-on-Tech.-Bring-the-ball-back." Rev told his friend.

Tech looked at him.

"Bring-the-ball-back-to-me-like-a-good-coyote-puppy." Rev cooed, motioning with his index finger curling it in and out.

Tech sat up and cocked his head to the side.

He then laid back on the ground, and went back to chewing on the ball.

Rev sighed and went up to him.

He reached down to grab the ball and Tech growled at him.

Rev pulled his hand back, shocked that the little coyote growled at him.

He then smiled and picked him up.

"Okay,-I'll-let-you-play-with-the-ball."

He sat Tech on the blanket and sat on the couch, watching TV.

Duck came in with a very aggravated look.

"What is that annoying squeaking?" he demanded.

"Tech-is-chewing-on-a-ball-that-I-found-in-the-box-and-he-seems-to-really-like-it!" Rev replied.

Duck looked at the genius coyote who was chewing happily on the pink ball.

His tail was wagging happily.

"Can you at least get him something quieter?" Duck asked.

Rev shook his head.

"I-can't.-Tech-won't-let-me-have-the-ball.-Every-time-I-try-and-take-it-he-growls-at-me."

Ace walked in and saw Tech chewing on the ball.

He smiled.

"I see someone found a toy he likes."

Tech looked up, stopping his action of chewing the ball.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet." Duck muttered. He sat on the couch and snatched the remote from Rev.

"Hey!-I-was-here-first!"

"So? Misty Breeze is coming on soon and I'm not missing her."

Tech watched the two birds fighting. He suddenly decided that he didn't like watching them fight and started whimpering.

"Whoa there guys. You're upsettin' Tech." Ace replied, picking the coyote pup up.

Tech rubbed his face in the yellow rabbit's chest.

Ace rubbed his back. "Dere, dere Tech. They ain't gonna fight any more." The yellow rabbit assured.

Tech looked up, his ears lowered.

Ace sat him down and scratched him behind the ears.

Tech cocked his head to the side, allowing Ace to scratch him behind the ears.

"You like dis huh buddy boy?"

Tech let out a happy yip.

Ace chuckled and moved away from him.

"I'm holdin' a meetin' so we can discuss who's gonna watch the tyke while we're away on missions." Ace replied, turning his attention to Rev and Duck.

"Why not just hire some babysitter to watch him?"

"It's not going to be that easy Duck. With a babysitter, you have to give them instructions on how to watch him. Not ta mention paying them."

Duck crossed his arms, pouting.

Just then the alarm started going off.

Tech looked up in panic.

"Don't worry Tech. It's just da alarm system ya built." Ace comforted.

The screen went to reveal Massive robbing the bank.

"Rev! Gather up Lexi and Slam, we're gonna hunt down heavy weight as for you Duck, you're watchin' Tech." Ace replied.

"Why do I have to watch him?" Duck whined.

"Because you're da one who turned him to a baby." Ace replied, turning to leave. "Loonatics, let's jet!"

Duck looked at Tech as Ace, Lexi, Slam and Rev left.

"You are despicable." He muttered to him.

Tech giggled and clapped his hands.

Duck groaned and went back to watching TV.

Tech went up to him and started pawing his leg, whimpering. Duck moved him away, by pushing him with his leg.

"Go away."

Tech smiled and continued to paw at the mallard's leg.

Duck looked at him with a frown.

"I said go away. Which means you leave me alone!"

Tech grabbed the ball and placed it at Duck's feet, his tail wagging.

"Fine, if this will get you to leave me alone." Duck replied, picking up the ball. "Fetch!"

He threw the ball, causing Tech to run after it.

* * *

><p>(green triangle)<p>

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Tech alone with Duck?" Lexi asked Ace.

"Sure. It's not Duck is gonna lose him after a few minutes or hours." The yellow rabbit answered.

"All-I-know-is-if-that-Duck-does-lose-Tech-I'm-gonna-give-a-beat-down-he'll-never-forget-because-he's-not-gonna-lose-my-best-friend!" Rev replied.

"Fwarglexxlphx." Slam answered.

"Couldn't say it any other way big guy," Ace replied.

They shortly arrived at the Bank.

"Hold it right there massive head!" Ace called, pulling out his guardian strike sword.

"Well if it isn't the Loonatics. Nice of you to drop by." Massive replied with an evil grin.

"Cut the act Massive." Lexi replied.

"I wouldn't think so. Raise your hands in the air." Massive replied, his power causing Lexi and Slam to be weightless. "Or down on the ground."

This time Ace plastered against the ground.

"You're-not-gonna-get-away-that-easily!" Rev cried, running around him.

"I think it's time for this bird to stay grounded." Massive answered, trying to use his power to make the roadrunner very heavy.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na!-Can't-catch-me!"

Massive growled, getting really aggravated.

"Stay still!"

"Rather-not-but-the-suggestion-is-nice-to-come-by-but-speed-is-my-thing-when-you-really-think-about-it-does-make-make-faster-than-any-animal-in-the-world!"

Just then a blast of Massive's power caught Rev and slammed him against the ground.

"You've been grounded bird. Nice seeing ya Losertics." He laughed, taking the money.

His power wore off causing Lexi and Slam to fall towards the ground.

Lexi landed on top of Ace.

"Sorry Ace."

Slam landed next to Rev.

"Ow!"

"How could he have gotten away so easy?" Lexi asked, standing up.

"I suggest we go back to the base and see if we can try and track him." Ace replied, helping Slam up.

"I hope we stop Massive soon before he destroys anything else."

"I do too Lex. I do too."


	3. A Honey Covered Coyote and Baths

**Chapter 3 is here! And trust me my viewers, I'll update as fast as I can type. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: A Honey Covered Coyote and Baths<p>

Duck looked around the HQ.

It wasn't even five minutes since he thrown the ball and Tech had already disappear. Ace and Rev was going to kill him.

"Tech! Tech! Stop hiding from me! I didn't say I would play hide and seek with you."

He groaned, looking underneath the kitchen table.

"Tech!"

He heard a giggle. He lifted his head up.

"Tech?"

Another giggle.

"Tech, stop hiding and tell me where you are!"

He looked around, hearing a giggle from a cabinet.

He went over to it and opened it up, seeing Tech covered in honey.

"Ew! You're covered in honey. You're lucky that Slam isn't here." Duck scowled, picking him up.

Tech clapped his sticky hands.

"I guess that I have to give you a bath."

The little coyote place a hand on the mallard's face, spreading the honey.

"Ew. Will you stop that?"

Tech giggled.

Duck sighed and poured water in the sink, because of the size difference between the tub and sink.

"For someone who can be so smart you can be a little trouble maker."

He sighed, pouring in some bubble bath.

He started taking off the diaper and shirt.

"Great, I'm going have to wash the shirt." He complained dumping the diaper in the trash can.

He heard Tech giggle and clapping his honey covered hands.

He sighed, placing the little coyote in the bubble coated sink.

"They don't pay me enough for this kind of stuff."

Tech giggled, grabbing the dish soap, and tried to put it in his mouth.

"No you don't fuzz bucket." Duck answered, placing a hand over the nozzle.

He pulled it out of the Tech's hands.

"You are not eating this. I don't need everyone biting my head for you eating the dish soap."

Tech looked at him, smiling.

He started splashing.

"Hey! At least keep the water in the sink. I maybe a water fowl but I don't get wet right now." Duck muttered, rubbing a washcloth on Tech's head.

Tech laughed some more.

Duck sighed.

"Hey Duck, we're back! You didn't have any trouble with Tech did you?" he heard Ace call.

"Trouble? You want trouble? Try discovering our technical weapons expert in the honey!"

They walked into the kitchen.

They giggled seeing Duck get splashed with water.

"Hey! I thought I told you stop splashing me!"

Tech clapped his hands, laughing.

Duck shot him an irritated look.

"Relax Duck, he's only a baby. Did Uncle Duck give you a bath?" Lexi cooed, tickling Tech under the chin.

He giggled.

"Uncle Duck? Do I look his uncle to you?" Duck asked.

"Not really, but I think it's fair that we act like his family. Isn't that right Techie?"

"Techie, Lex?" Ace asked, raising a brow.

"Do you have any nicknames you think you fit him?"

"Guess not."

Duck picked up Tech and sat him on the counter, drying him off with a towel.

The coyote was nothing but a puffy ball of brown fur.

"Aw-he's-so-cute!-He-looks-like-one-of-those-Fuzzballs!-Remember-when-Lexi-and-Duck-got-one-and-they-eat-chocolate-and-started-trouble-man-what-a-catastrophe!" Rev exclaimed.

Lexi pulled out her hairbrush.

"All he needs is his fur brushed." she answered, brushing his fur down.

Tech's tongue rolled out as he started panting, his tail wagging.

Lexi giggled.

"Maybe we should take him to the park. It's not good to keep a little baby inside all the time."

With his fur brushed down, Tech grabbed the jar of honey, sticking his paw in it.

"No ya don't doc. We don't need you covered in honey again." Ace scolded gently, pulling the jar away from him.

Tech hugged the jar, refusing to give it up.

"Rasdgislskj sweet." Slam replied.

"I think Slam is right. Tech had developed a sweet tooth for honey." Lexi replied.

Tech crawled into the jar, honey covering him once again.

"Tech-you-naughty-little-coyote-you-got-honey-all-over-you-once-again!" Rev scowled, pulling him out of the jar.

Slam licked his lips, taking Tech and licking him.

Tech giggled.

"Yum." Slam replied.

"I don't think it's good idea to snack on Tech, Slam." Ace advised.

"Aw," Slam whined, as he sat the little coyote down.

Tech clapped his hands, grabbing the fur on Slam's chin and yanking it.

"Ow!" Slam exclaimed.

He pulled back, as Tech clapped his hands and laughed.

The purple Tasmanian grumbled, rubbing the fur that Tech yanked on.

"Don't get upset with Tech. He didn't know any better." Ace comforted.

Slam wagged a finger at Tech.

"No, no, bad." He grunted.

Tech watched the finger and grabbed it, hugging it.

Slam chuckled, gently pulling him off.

"I am not giving him another bath!" Duck replied, crossing his arms.

"Then I'll give him a bath." Lexi replied, setting Tech back in the sink.

Tech splashed the water.

"I think you guys should baby proof the base. We don't want Tech to swallow anything dangerous or end up hurting him."

"I'm-on-it-Lexi!-My-parent's-did-the-same-thing-with-Rip-when-he-was-born-and-I'll-be-back-in-a-jiff!" Rev replied, taking off.

Tech noticed that Rev was gone and started crying.

"There, there, Tech. Rev will be back in a minute." Lexi cooed, washing his fur.

He sniffed, looking at her with big wet eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"See? You don't have to cry. Rev will be back."

He stuck his honey covered thumb in mouth.

She gently pulled it out and washed it, going over his hand, arm and chest.

Rev came back.

Tech let out a squeal seeing his friend back.

"Hi-pal!-Didja-miss-me?-I-was-only-gone-for-a-minute-so-you-don't-need-to-get-upset." Rev replied, patting Tech's wet head.

Tech grabbed Rev's arm, hugging it.

"I-guess-you-really-missed-me-huh?"

Tech yawned.

"I think Tech is right. It's gettin' late. So who's the little tyke stayin' with?" Ace asked.

"Don't look at me. He took out several of my tail feathers." Duck replied.

"From the look of it, I think Tech should stay with Rev." Lexi replied pulling Tech out of the sink and drying him off.

"Do-you-really-think-so?-I-don't-think-Tech-should-be-moved-from-some-where-he's-not-comfortable-with."

"Of course. Just look at how he's hugging your arm."

Sure enough, Tech was back to hugging the red roadrunner's arm.

And he was back to being a little puff ball.

They laughed.

Tech yawned again.

"Better-get-you-off-to-bed-we-can't-afford-you-go-be-cranky-and-we-don't-want-you-to-be-cranky-now-do-we?" Rev chuckled, matting his fur down.

He grabbed a diaper, baby powder, and started to diaper him.

He grabbed the pajamas and put it on him.

"There-we-are!-Now-you're-all-nice-and-clean-and-we-don't-have-to-worry-about-any-more-honey!" Rev replied, propping the now sleeping Tech on his shoulder. "Slam-could-you-move-the-playpen-into-my-room?"

Slam nodded, as he picked up the playpen.

Tech rubbed his head against Rev's shoulder, his leg kicking a little.

They walked towards Rev's room.

"I'm headed off ta bed. See ya tomorrow mornin' gang." Ace yawned, heading towards his room.

Duck yawned in agreement.

"I'm heading off to. I don't want my fans to see me sleep deprived. It'll make me look very unattractive."

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Guess I should head off to. No point in staying up late anyways."


	4. Zadavia Finds Out

**Shortest chapter, I know, but I'm trying to type as fast as I can think this stuff up. So here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Zadavia finds out<p>

Rev laid Tech in the playpen, covering him up.

"Good-night-Tech-sweet-dreams-incase-you-have-bad-dreams-then-I'll-be-next-you-and-help-comfort-you-but-you're-really-tired-so-I-better-let-you-sleep-so-good-night."

Rev changed into his pajamas and went to bed.

Tech rolled onto his back, his leg kicking.

He suddenly started whimpering.

He woke up, shaking.

He sat up and looked around.

He saw Rev in his bed.

He crawled out of the playpen and went over to the Rev's bed, climbing up.

He curled up next to the roadrunner.

His tail wrapped around him, snuggling against Rev.

He lifted his head, still unable to sleep.

He saw the ball and went after it.

The ball slipped passed his paws and bounced around the room.

Tech's eyes followed the ball.

It hit Rev's door, causing it to open.

The ball bounced off the wall and out the door, with Tech going after it.

The ball bounced down the hall into the training room.

Tech yipped happily as he chased after it.

The ball reflected off the control panel, having the training robots get into action.

The ball bounced off the robots.

Tech jumped on the robots, knocking each on over.

The ball jumped out of the room.

"Level completed." A recorded voice replied.

Tech's ears perked at the voice, but put his focus on catching his ball.

It bounced into the control/conference (Whatever the room with the table that they sit at when Zadavia appears) room.

The ball pressed the button that contacted Zadavia.

Tech managed to catch the ball on the table.

He started chewing on it.

Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Hello Loonatics? Is something wrong that you need to contact me for?"

She saw Tech, not knowing it was him.

"Why, hello little one. I assume you are Tech's relative. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Tech looked at her.

He barked.

"Well you better hope that you don't into trouble little one."

Rev came into the room, seeing Tech, yet not knowing that Zadavia was present.

"Tech-E-Coyote-you-are-in-a-lot-of-trouble-young-man-I-mean-pup!-You-are-going-to-get-a-time-out-when-morning-rolls-around."

Tech looked at speedster, whimpering, ears lowered.

"Aw-come-on-Tech-don't-do-that-you-know-it-melts-my-heart."

Tech continued to whimper, nuzzling Rev's stomach.

Rev's heart melted as he picked him up.

"Rev?"

The red Roadrunner turned to see Zadavia.

"Zadavia!-Aw-man-I-didn't-expect-you-to-appear-you-didn't-anything-did-you?-Because-if-you-did-then-that'll-be-a-lot-of-trouble-if-you-know-what-I-mean-and-"

"I think I do. Now gather the others. I want to know what happened to Tech."

"I'm-on-it-Zadavia-you-don't-have-to-worry-about-a-thing!-Tech-you-stay-put-and-don't-you-dare-move-from-that-spot-I'll-be-right-back!"

Tech cocked his head to the side.

Rev zoomed out of the room.

"Wakey-wakey-wakey!-Everyone-get-up!-Zadavia's-here-and-she-wants-everyone-up-for-a-meeting!"

Ace came out of room, yawning.

"What didja want Rev? It's late."

"Zadavia-wants-to-speak-with-us-right-now!" Rev replied, grabbing his leader's arm.

Rev went up to the other's doors and started banging are rabbling till they open.

He dragged them to the (I'm going to go with the control room because I really don't know what it's called. If you do know, tell me what it is.) Control Room.

"Um… What's up Zadavia?" Ace asked, sitting in a chair.

He saw Tech on the table chewing on his ball.

"Rev? What is Tech doin' out of yer room?"

"Actually I have my own questions Ace. Why is Tech a baby?"

Ace leaned back on his chair.

"Well-Tech-was-working-on-his-new-invention-when-Duck-came-in-and-dropped-it-and-it-turned-him-into-a-baby." Rev replied.

"Duck did this? Now I see. Any way to turn him back?"

"Hey! It happened to be an accident." Duck replied crossing his arms.

Zadavia ignored him.

"Rev is working on fixing Tech's invention, until then we're watching him." Lexi replied.

"I hope it is fixed soon. Tech's intelligence is very important to the team. I assume you have set up babysitting schedule am I correct?" The Flegelian princess asked.

They nodded.

"Good. Till then, keep a close eye on him. We don't want any villains discovering this."

"Youse can count on us Zadavia."

"Very well Ace. Zadavia out."

And with that she was gone.

"Great, the boss lady wants us to watch him." Duck muttered, crossing his arms.

"Now da question is how did Tech get outta his playpen?" Ace replied, looking at the little coyote.

Tech looked at him and smiled.

Ace sighed and picked him up. "What are we gonna do wit' you?"

"I know one thing that Tech is going to need to go back to bed." Lexi replied, taking Tech from Ace.

Tech curled up in Lexi's arms, hugging the pink ball near his chest, sleeping.

"Well someone tuckered themselves out."

Rev took Tech.

"I-got-him.-I-still-don't-have-a-clue-how-he-managed-to-get-of-the-playpen-I-just-hope-he-doesn't-do-it-again-we-really-don't-need-him-getting-hurt.-and-"

"Okay we get it! Can I go back to bed now? I need my beauty sleep!" Duck complained.

"Shh!" Slam said, putting a finger up to his mouth.

He pointed at Tech's sleeping form.

Duck frowned and stormed out of the room.

"Gotta-go-too!-We-don't-need-him-up-all-night-now-do-you?" Rev asked then ran off.

The speedster ran into his room, and gently sat Tech in the playpen, covering up.

"There-ya-go-little-guy.-We-don't-need-ya-to-catch-a-cold-now-do-we?"

Tech rolled on his side, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Rev sighed and flopped on his bed.

"I-hope-you-don't-get-out-you're-playpen-again.-We-really-don't-need-you-getting-hurt." He muttered to himself.

He yawned and curled up in his bed.

"Good-night-Tech."

He shut out the light and went to bed.

Tech looked up and saw Rev.

He crawled out of the playpen and went up next to the bed.

He jumped up.

He grabbed a hold of the covers, slightly falling, but got his leg on the bed before he fell off.

He went over to Rev's side and went up underneath the roadrunner's arm.

He moved into a circle and pressed his side against Rev's.

He placed a paw over his face, putting his thumb back in his mouth.

His tail curled just below his nose.

Ace poked his head to check on them.

He smiled seeing Tech curled up under Rev's arms.

"Looks like Tech really enjoy being wit' Rev." he whispered to himself.

He walked over to Tech and scratched him behind the ears.

Tech rolled on his back, his leg kicking.

"How you got outta da playpen is beyond me. But I can't really move ya, can I?"

Tech rolled on his side, his arms wrapped around Rev's.

"I'll let ya sleep. Youse had a big day. Night pal and try not to cause any more trouble."

He left the room and cast on last look at the sleeping forms of Tech and Rev.

He shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Good night youse two. Let's hope dat tomorrow will be betta'."


	5. The Villains Know

**I am so sorry people for not updating in a long time! I had the worst disease known to writers…. WRITERS' BLOCK! Then I was working on other stories and recently my computer started to suck! Now I am back! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Villains Know<p>

Mallory Casey, other known as Mastermind was hiding out in an abandoned house, filled with household objects that have been stolen. She was locked in her self-made lab, working on a new invention to take down the Loonatics and her archenemy/ex-boyfriend Tech E. Coyote.

"When I'm finished that dog is going to pay!"

She cackled madly to herself, looking over her blueprints. She stopped after a while, feeling her muscles ache from sitting so long. She stood up and walked out of the room. Inside the house was three other villains that had agree to use the house as their hideout/home. Massive, Sypher and Weathervane. The two male villains were watching sports and Weathervane was trying to fix her hair, which looked more like a large frizzy beehive.

"I'm going to the park," the intelligent villainess announced, "Does anyone want to join me?"

"Are you kidding?" Sypher asked, then motioned to the TV, "And miss the play-offs? No way! Enjoy picking daisies!"

"Love to Mal, but I can't do anything with this hair!" The weather villain answered, then slammed a brush down, "Urg!"

Mastermind looked at Massive, who only waved her off. She walked out, heading towards her destination. After a few blocks she arrived. She haven't noticed the Loonatics also arriving with their technician turned toddler in a stroller.

The coyote pup was babbling and yipping excitedly. His tail wagging as fast as it could go. He was dressed in a blue shirt, overalls and sneakers. Lexi was pushing the stroller. Having so many brothers and sisters it was natural for her to take over the mothering side of things. Rev, also feeling very protective of the coyote, was running from one side of the stroller to the other fussing over him.

"Are-you-sure-it's-a-good-idea-to-bring-him-to-the-park?-He's-so-little-and-he-might-get-hurt-or-lost-or-" He gasped. "What-if-he-got-kidnapped!?-Maybe-we-should-go-back-and-make-that-"

"Rev, chill," Ace interrupted, "Tech will be fine. As long as someone is watchin' 'im nothin' bad will happen."

"Besides who's gonna want to kidnapped the fuzzbucket? He can't do anything but cry, eat and poop!" Duck exclaimed.

Lexi stopped near a patch of flowers and pulled out a blanket, sitting it on the ground. She unstrapped the little coyote and sat him down. He giggled and tried to stand up, only to fall over. He layed there for a moment before whimpering at his failed attempt to stand. Ace chuckled and pat his head.

"Hey no's need ta worry. Youse'll get it one day."

The coyote pup sniffed then gave a small smile. Duck rolled his eyes and grabbed a Frisbee, quacking himself to one side to the other playing by himself. Slam went over to the ice cream vendor getting a large cone… okay scratch that, an EXTREMELY large cone. Ace was having a hard time trying decide which flavor he wanted. Lexi and Rev were staying with Tech, watching over him. The red roadrunner was gently tossing the ball to him. He smirked when he saw Duck playing and looked at his friend.

"Hey-Tech-watch-this!"

He sat him down and ran sped off, grabbing the Frisbee.

"Hey! That's mine!" Duck called.

The speedster continued to avoid Duck, who was trying to get his Frisbee back. Mastermind was on the other side of the bush when she over heard the quarrel between the two birds. She then noticed the small coyote pup.

"Tech?"

She quickly hid and observed them. Suddenly Duck tripped and started rolling towards Tech. Lexi quickly scooped him up from any danger, causing the mallard to land in the bush.

"Watch it Duck! You almost hit him!" she scowled.

"It was Rev's fault!" he protested, getting out of the bush.

Mastermind quickly moved, lucky that the egotistical duck hasn't saw her. She looked back at the super powered anthros. _Could it really be..?_

"Maybe so but he ain't da one tat nearly made a Tech E. Coyote pancake." The yellow rabbit intervene.

Tech giggled and glapped at the attention, reaching a hand out at the orange waterfowl. Duck scowled as he pulled twigs and leaves out of his feathers. Rev went over to the young pup, worried that he had caused him to get hurt.

"oh-my-gosh!-Oh-my-gosh!-Oh-my-gosh!-Oh-my-gosh!-I-am-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-so-sorry!-I-didn't-expect-that-to-happen!-If-I-would've-known-that-it-would-happen-I-would've-never-ever-ever-ever-ever-done it!-"

"It's alright Rev, no harm no foul." The yellow leader replied.

"Correction, this fowl was harmed!" Duck scowled.

"Like I said," Ace continued, "No harm no foul."

"You're all despicable."

The other Loonatics laughed, much to Duck's dissent. In the bushes Mastermind started formulizing a plan. She looked at her enemy and smirked. He was wondering away from his teammates and they didn't even notice! She snuck away and went over to him.

"Come here little poochy, come to Auntie Mallory," she cooed at him, motioning with her finger.

The pup stopped and stared at her. Unsure if he should come any closer. Something told him not to trust the woman in front of him. He turned to run off, only to be grabbed by back of his neck. He let out a squeal of terror and surprise.

"Not so fast puppy! I have big plans for you!"

Tech didn't like the look she was giving him. He squirmed in her grip, trying to escape, but he couldn't. The villainess decided to make her presence know. She started shaking him, causing him to whine louder. The Loonatics noticed the sound. They turned to see Mastermind with Tech in her hand.

"Tech!" they cried out.

"Mastermind," Ace growled. "But da coyote down!"

"Sorry bunny boy, but I have big plans for the mutt. And if you want him alive, you better not trying anything."

The Loonatics stayed where they are. They couldn't afford to have their friend hurt, but they couldn't let her get away with it. Ace sighed. They didn't have any options.

"Alright, youse got 'im."

"What!?" The other Loonatics exclaimed.

"Ace you can't!" Lexi replied.

"We got too Lex."

Mastermind smirked. She held the small coyote on her hip.

"I knew you would see it my way. Thanks a lot rabbit!"

With that she took off, leaving the heroes to look at their leader.


End file.
